


Bloom

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Life in the Circle of Magi, Pre-Blight Mage Warden, Warden as a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageSevarra Amell came into her magic at a younger-than-usual age. It only made sense that she would also be ready to study more advanced magics and find her specialization sooner than most, as well. Not every teacher in the Circle knows how to properly deal with a prodigy, however.





	Bloom

****Prompt 2:**** Write about your OC or companion choosing or finding their specialization.

 

She sat on the bench, trying to be as small as possible. It had been an accident, really. They were just wisps, why did the enchanter freak out so badly? He had been the one to demand she “put some effort into it!” She thought he would have been impressed that she managed to summon four wisps at once! Instead, Enchanter Wulff had all but screamed like a small girl and dragged her to the First Enchanter’s office. She was sat outside said office while listening for the muffled “discussion” that went on behind the closed door.

 

“Something needs to be done! She’s a danger! A 10-year-old managing to call that many means...”

 

“Finish that sentence with what I think you were going to say and I promise you will regret it, enchanter,” Irving said flatly.

 

The words ‘demon bait’ died in Enchanter Wulff’s throat. He took a deep breath. “What I mean is she is… not safe. The other students are in danger around her. You need to think about all the others in the class, too. The child is one stroke of bad luck from possession. Something needs to be done.”

 

Irving leveled a look the enchanter’s way. “Something will be done, I assure you.”

 

“The rite?” the other man asked softly.

 

Wulff could’ve sworn he heard a rumble of thunder to accompany the First Enchanter’s glare. The hairs on the back of his neck were certainly standing on end.

 

“I believe you’ve said your peace, enchanter. Return to your class. I will take care of the situation. As of this moment, Miss Amell is no longer under your charge.”

 

She looked up quizzically when Enchanter Wulff emerged from the office and briskly walked down the hall from which he’d come. He hadn’t even bothered to look at her. Then she was summoned into the office. He asked her to repeat the incident that had caused her teacher concern. Hesitantly, she summoned the wisps again. The sight of four tiny pink balls of light hovering around her shoulders hadn’t made the First Enchanter go bug-eyed. He chuckled, in fact.

 

He rose from his desk and patted her shoulder. “I would be careful about showing that trick off to anyone else. They’re not used to someone so young being able to do something like that. Tomorrow, you will meet with Enchanter Whitebark. You will take a test with him and we will find you a new teacher.”

 

She frowned. She’d liked Wulff, he’d been nice to her until the incident that day. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, child. Does a plant do anything wrong when it starts to bloom? Your magic just started to bloom earlier than what your old teacher is used to,” he answered.

 

After she’d trotted away to the kitchens to take lunch with the rest of the apprentices, he sighed and sat down. It seemed that spirits were fond of that particular student. Most apprentices like that seemed to do rather well as healers. He rubbed his chin in thought. There were two Harrowed healers in the tower: Wynne and Alara. Wynne had her hands full with a student at the moment. Alara, however, had gone three years with no student. Her most recent one, Geoff, had passed his Harrowing and been transferred to Ostwick.

 

He smirked to himself. It was decided, then. Unless young Sevarra proved to have a particularly strong affinity for some other type of magic, she would be sent to study with Alara. A week later, Alara grudgingly conceded that the girl had talent at healing magic. Not even a week as her student and the girl had already learned several healing spells.

 

Nine years later, Irving watched as Sevarra left with her fellow Warden for Redcliffe. Funny how things worked out. He’d rescued a child from an ignorant instructor and now she had returned and rescued the Circle itself from a powerful demon.


End file.
